Disparates erizados
by Master the Hedgehog
Summary: Una serie de escenas sin sentido, el unico proposito...¡Hacer reir! XD Lean, disfruten y dejen Reviews


Bueno, inspirado en un Fic de mi amiga y hermana **Alicia the Hedgehog** y en uno de **Tifón the Hedgehog **decidí crear mi Fic con situaciones algo ridículas y graciosas, ojala les guste.

_Aviso: Estas escenas graciosas que están por ver a continuación fueron aprobadas por Alicia the Hedgehog, así que pueden estar seguros de que tendrán que sacar alguna carcajada, favor de no estar comiendo o bebiendo nada a la hora de leer, no me hago responsable por asfixias u otras cosas, coman frutas y verduras XD_

**El Paracaídas.**

Sonic y Shadow están volando en una avioneta cuando el piloto les habla.

**Piloto:** Muy bien chicos, ya estamos a una gran altura, ya pueden saltar, solo recuerden lo que les dijeron al inicio.

**Sonic:** De acuerdo, hey Shadow, que tal si saltamos los dos usando solo un paracaídas, para que sea más divertido ¿Qué dices?

**Shadow:** (Pensando) _"Es una buena oportunidad para deshacerme de este idiota" Como quieras Faker._

Una vez dicho eso los dos erizos abren la puerta de la avioneta y saltan, ambos van cayendo libremente por el cielo cuando de pronto Sonic rompe el silencio.

**Sonic:** ¡Creo que ya es hora!

**Shadow:** (Ríe un poco) ¡Así es Faker! (Lo aleja del paracaídas) ¡Hora de que termines embarrado en el suelo!

**Sonic:** (Toma el paracaídas) Nada de eso Shadow (Ambos forcejean hasta que Shadow logra apartarlo)

**Shadow:** ¡Feliz aterrizaje Faker!

**Sonic:** ¡Oye Shadow!

**Shadow:** ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Y o me vayas a decir que quieres suplicar para que te salve!

**Sonic:** ¡¿Sabes que hay que hacer para abrir el paracaídas?

Shadow: ¡Ahora que lo pienso…! ¡NO! ¡No recuerdo que nos dijeran nada al principio ya que en este Fic solo nos pusieron en el avión!

**Sonic:** ¡Bueno! ¡No importa! ¡Por que cuando forcejeábamos te quite tu esmeralda! (Le muestra la esmeralda) ¡Y también quería decirte que ese no es un paracaídas! ¡Chaos Control! (Desaparece)

**Shadow:** (Checa el "paracaídas" lo abre y de este solo salen un par de sándwiches, y unos jugos) ¡TE ODIO FAKEEEER! Un momento…puedo usar el chaos control aun, porque ¡Yo no necesito una estúpida esmeralda para crearlo! ¡Soy la forma de vida perfecta! ¡Soy Shadow! ¡Shadow the Hed…!(No pudo terminar la frase pues se estrello contra el suelo)

**Sonic:** (Reaparece en la avioneta) Ese Shadow Jeje (Saca una hoja en la cual habían escritos los siguientes nombres: Eggman, Metal Sonic, Shadow y Scourge, tacha el de Shadow y sonríe) Uno menos, eso les enseñara a no creerse mejor que Sonic the Hedgehog ahora…¿Quién seguirá?

**Moraleja: Cuidado con lo que le hacen o dicen a los demás, nunca se sabe que tan malévola sea su venganza ¡Mwahahaha! **

**Moraleja 2: Si vas a dar un discurso largo y aburrido…no lo hagas cayendo en el aire**

**Snowboarding**

Vemos a Jet y a Storm en la cima una gran montaña llena de nieve, Jet llevaba sus clásicas botas, guantes y lentes y además una bufanda color negro con franjas negras y blancas enrollada a su cuello además de unas orejeras del mismo estilo que la bufanda, Storm llevaba su atuendo de siempre y con una bufanda color mostaza y orejeras del mismo color, ambos traían consigo una tabla para Snowboarding, estas eran idénticas a sus Extreme Gears.

**Jet:** ¿Listo Storm?

**Storm:** Listo Jefe

Ambas aves se suben en sus respectivas tablas y se lanzan hacia abajo deslizándose sobre la nieve con sus tablas, ambos esquivaban árboles, rocas y otras cosas mientras gritaban de la emoción, de pronto detrás de ellos se ve a una eriza de púas color celeste las cuales estaban amarradas en dos coletas, esta vestía un vestido color azul, y unos tenis como los de Sonic pero de color azul, unos guantes sencillos y unas orejeras de color blanco y una bufanda blanca con estrellas rosas, esta iba sobre una tabla color celeste con las rayas azul oscuro, una estrella amarilla en el centro y con una imagen de Sonic en la parte de adelante (N/A: Es mi amiga **Alicia the Hedgehog** que se presto para aparecer aquí y darle algo interesante a este Fic).

**Alicia:** ¡Yupi, yuju, yija! (Arrebasa a Jet y a Storm y hace que Storm pierda el equilibrio y caiga en un hombre de nieve)

**Charmy:** (Caminaba y ve al "Hombre de nieve") Cielos este es el peor hombre de nieve que haya visto jamás, lo empuja y este empieza a rodar haciendo una bola de nieve que va montaña abajo) Ups… (Se va silbando como si nada mientras la bola persigue a Alicia y a Jet)

**Jet:** (Saca de la nada unos papeles y los ojea) ¡Oigan! ¡Aquí no dice nada de qué va a aparecer esta mocosa!

**Máster:** (Aparece flotando de la nada con su ropa de siempre y unas orejeras y bufanda negras con detalles grises) Si bueno…este es MI Fic, y yo puedo hacer en el lo que me pegue la gana, y si yo digo que ella sale en esta escena, ¡Ella sale en esta escena! (Desaparece)

**Jet:** (Hablando con nadie) Como odio estos Fics sin sentido, los odio, los odio, los odio. Mejor yo me voy de esta estupidez.

**Máster:** (Reaparece)¿Ah sí? (Chasquea los dedos y las plumas de Jet desaparecen dejándolo ver en ridículo)

**Alicia:** (Voltea a verlo, se ríe y saca una cámara) Esto no se ve todos los días Jeje (Le toma una foto) Esta va para la colección de ridiculizaciones Jajaja, y quizás…la venda a los Fans de Sonic que odian a Jet, los cuales son todos.

**Jet: **¡AAAAAHHH! ¡DEVUELVEME MIS PLUMAS POR FAVOR!

**Máster:** ¿Vas a irte de esta escena?

**Jet:** ¡NOOOO! ¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Me encanta esta escena! (Sonríe nerviosamente)

**Máster:** Es espero o volveré y te convertiré en gallina (Chasquea los dedos otra vez y sus plumas reaparecen, Máster voltea a ver a los lectores) Perdón por las molestias, continuamos (Sonríe y desaparece)

**Jet:** ¡Oye niña! ¡Ahora será tu turno de caer!

**Alicia:** ¡Ni lo sueñes! (Voltea un par de segundos atrás) ¡Una gran bola de nieve nos persigue!

**Jet:** Si claro, ¿Cómo no? (La bola lo alcanza y Jet va rodando junto con Storm en la bola) ¡AAAAAHH!

**Alicia:** Yo se lo dije (Continua avanzando lo más rápido que puede con su tabla mientras la bola se hacía mas y mas grande y estaba alcanzando a Alicia, esta se veía algo preocupada hasta que vio que frente a ella habían varios pinos, esta los esquivo y la bola se estrello contra estos, Jet y Storm terminaron clavados en un gran pino mientras Ali pasaba por un listón de meta mientras se escucha una voz salir de unos altos parlantes)

**Máster:** Y la ganadora de la carrera…¡Alicia the Hedgehog! (Sonic y sus amigos van con Ali y la levantan mientras nadie se preocupa por sacar a Jet y Storm)

**Cream:** ¡Oigan chicos! Mi mamá hizo chocolate caliente para todos

**Todos:** ¡Sí! ¡Chocolate caliente! *Dejan caer a Ali de cara contra la nieve, Jet y Storm se burlan de ella y luego el pino donde se encontraban se rompe y cae por un barranco)

**Jet y Storm:** ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

**Moraleja:** No sean muy creídos o terminaran como Jet y Storm.

**Moraleja 2:** Mejor piensen dos veces cuando les digan algo, porque si no creen y es verdad…les pasara como a Jet.

**La caída**

Knuckles y Rouge estaban en Isla Ángel, ambos estaban peleando entre sí por la Esmeralda Maestra.

**Knuckles:** (Lanzándole golpes a Rouge y en un tono molesto) ¡Ya verás ladrona! ¡No te llevaras la Esmeralda Maestra!

**Rouge:** (Esquivando los golpes y en un tono burlón) Que lento eres cabeza de nudillo, ¿Qué te parece si mejor me das esta gema enorme? Así dejaría de molestarte y podría ocuparme de cosas más importantes.

**Knuckles:** (Molesto) ¿Qué tal si mejor dejas de molestar y te entregas a ti misma a la policía? Así podrías tener una gran captura en tu historial y le harás un bien a la sociedad.

**Rouge:** (Le da una fuerte patada tirándolo al suelo) ¡Eres un tonto!

**Knuckles:** (Se levanta) ¡Y tu una bruja!

Ambos continúan peleando hasta llegar a una parte cerca de la orilla, Knuckles resbala con una pelota de golf que había tirada y jala a Rouge de la mano, ambos caen.

**Rouge:** Es una pena pequeño tonto, hasta aquí caigo yo (Se separa de él y despliega sus alas dejando a Knuckles cayendo, de pronto Knuckles comienza a planear y esta lo ve) menos mal que no es tan tonto y recordó que podía hacer eso (Voltea para arriba solo para ver un yunque pesado golpearla y empiece a caer y golpea a Knux también, ambos caen pesadamente en el suelo inconscientes, Rouge estaba sobre Knuckles cara a cara dejando parecer que estaban abrazados. De pronto pasa Ali por ahí y los ve)

**Alicia:** Jeje, hasta que al fin se declaran lo que sienten (Se va)

En Isla Ángel se ve llegar a Sonic el cual se encontraba cargando un palo de golf.

**Sonic:** Me pregunto…¿Donde estará Knuckles? Tal vez sea su hora de almorzar (Ve la pelotita de golf) ¡Aquí estas! ¡Llevo un par de días buscándote traviesa! (Toma su palo, se pone en posición y lo alza) ¡FOR! (Golpea a la pelota con el palo y esta sale volando y se pierde de vista) Cielos…tal vez…debería de empezar desde el punto de partida…creo que ya me perdí…

Mientras más, mucho más arriba de allí, en un avión de carga se veía a un puercoespín con una máscara de Hockey y una moto sierra(N/A: Este amiguito se llama Belph the Porcupine y le pertenece a **Tifón the Hedgehog** ¡Muchas gracias Tifón!), este se encontraba mirando un agujero que estaba en el suelo, de pronto llega Máster.

**Máster:** Oye Belph

**Belph:** ¿Quién es Belph?

**Máster:** Tu

**Belph:** ¿Y quién eres tú?

**Máster:** Máster pero olvídalo, ¿Por qué hay un agujero n el piso de este avión?

**Belph:** Es que había un yunque que me estorbaba, así que decidí moverlo y se me cayo

**Máster:** A bueno…¿¡Se te cayo!

**Belph:** Si…

**Máster:** ¿Y cómo pudiste cargar ese yunque tan pesado?

**Belph: **¿Qué es un yunque?

**Máster:** Pero si…acabas de… (Suspira resignado) Olvídalo…

**Belph:** ¿Olvidar que?

**Máster:** Nada… (Se asoma por la ventana) Bueno, sobrevolamos un lugar deshabitado a excepción de esa isla flotante donde solo vive un equidna, a no ser que se le ocurriera lanzarse en esta dirección…no lo creo, seria mucha coincidencia.

**Belph:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Máster:** Eres tonto ¿Verdad?

**Belph:** Si, y un poco loco, ¿Dónde están las chicas que dan el maní?

**Máster:** (Saca un cuaderno) Recordatorio: Belph junto con cosas peligrosas…no es buena combinación.

**Moraleja para Rouge:** No te distraigas con cosas que no merezcan realmente tu atención.

**Moraleja para Knuckles:** De vez en cuando revisa tu isla, nunca sabes cuando una pelota o algotro objeto puedan hacerte caer.

**Moraleja para Sonic:** Nunca pierdas de vista el campo de Golf.

**Clase de calma**

Vemos a Shadow y a Knuckles caminando por un pasillo de una escuela, ambos llegan a un salón donde se encuentran Sonic, Tails, Alicia, Belph, Vector y Charmy.

**Shadow:** Muy buena tardes.

**Knuckles:** Nosotros les mostraremos como tomar calma y a no enojarse.

**Alicia:** ¿Ustedes dos?

**Sonic:** ¿En serio?

**Charmy:** ¿Por qué no le dejaron a alguien como Espio para esta tarea?

**Alicia:** Creo que por primera vez Charmy tiene razón, ustedes no son expertos en esto de la relajación y la calma.

**Knuckles:** (Enojado) ¿¡Por qué cree eso!

**Alicia:** Llámalo…instinto femenino.

**Belph:** (Confundido) ¿Qué hago aquí?

**Sonic:** Estas en clase de calma y relajación.

**Belph:** ¿Por qué?

**Tails:** Ni idea, tu veniste aquí.

**Belph:** ¿Y por que vine?

**Charmy:** (Un poco molesto) ¿Cómo vamos a saber eso?

**Belph:** Solo un tonto responde una pregunta con otra pregunta.

**Charmy:** (Molesto)¿ ¡Acabas de decirme tonto!

**Shadow:** (Relajado) Calma Charmy, recuerda a que vinieron a este lugar.

**Alicia:** ¿A burlarnos de cómo arruinan todo en una clase que nunca pasarían?

**Shadow:** (Un poco molesto) No…

**Vector:** La verdad no tengo idea de cómo o porque estemos aquí, el escritor de este ridículo Fic ni nos dijo que haríamos hasta que ustedes dos llegaron.

**Shadow:** ¿Acaso dices que ni les avisaron nada?

**Knuckles:** ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste?

**Belph:** Solo un tonto responde una pregunta con otra pregunta.

**Knuckles:** (Enojado mientras le salen unas venitas en la frente) ¡Pequeño idiota!

**Shadow:** (Detiene a Knuckles mientras Belph se queda como si nada) Cálmate, eres el que va a enseñar a calmarse, no debes de desesperarte.

**Belph:** La rata negra con rojo tiene razón.

**Shadow:** (Se enoja y le sale una venita) ¿Como me llamaste?

**Belph:** Rata negra con rojo ¿Por?

**Shadow:** (Enojándose mas mientras otras venitas le salen) ¿Cómo…me llamaste?

**Belph:** ¿Acaso estas sordo? Te dije (En voz alta) RATA, NEGRA, CON ROJO.

**Shadow:** (Súper enojado) ¡Suficiente! ¡Te voy a hacer puré!

**Knuckles:** (Lo detiene mientras Belph sigue como si nada) ¡Calma Shadow! ¡Debemos de dar el ejemplo!

**Belph:** El topo rojo tiene razón.

**Knuckles:** (Le salen venitas en la frente) ¡Ya he explicado en los Fics de Tifón que no soy un topo!

**Vector:** (Mirando a Shadow y Knuckles enojados) ¿En serio estos nos van a enseñar a calmarnos y a no dejarnos llevar por la ira?

Pasan unos minutos y Shadow y Knuckles consiguen calmarse (¿Cómo lo hicieron? Ni idea)

**Shadow:** (Calmado) Bueno…será mejor empezar con la clase.

**Sonic:** ¡Al fin!

**Alicia:** Llevan más de la mitad de la clase haciendo lo opuesto a lo que deberían.

**Knuckles:** Bueno…ahora daremos inicio a la clase.

**Belph:** ¿Qué es una clase?

**Shadow:** (Ignorando el comentario del puercoespín) Muy bien, en primer lugar… (Respira profundamente y suelta el aire de forma calmada) deben respirar tranquilamente

**Knuckles:** Dejen que la naturaleza y sus sonidos sean sus guías.

Todos hacen lo mismo…todos excepto Belph el cual se les quedaba mirando a todos.

**Belph:** (Olfatea) ¿Qué huelen todos? ¿Ya está la comida? Yo no huelo nada.

**Knuckles:** ¿Acaso no escuchaste? Esto es para relajarse.

**Sonic:** Este tipo debe de tener problemas para escuchar.

**Tails:** O para poner atención.

**Charmy:** O ambas.

**Belph:** (Bosteza) Esto es aburrido, así como lo son el topo rojo y la rata negro con rojo.

**Shadow y Knuckles:** (Enojados a más no poder) ¡YA SACASTE BOLETO INFEIZ!

Los dos tratan de ir por Belph pero todos los demás a excepción de Belph el cual se quedaba mirando como si nada detienen al erizo negro y al equidna.

**Vector:** ¡Calma chicos!

**Alicia:** ¡Sí! ¡No vale la pena que lo maten!

**Knuckles:** ¡Si lo vale!

**Shadow:** ¡Haremos puré de puercoespín!

**Belph:** (Mirando a todos) No parece que esto sea muy tranquilizador, creo que esto es una pésima clase de cocina.

**Tails:** Esto no es clase de cocina Belph.

**Belph:** Entonces me equivoque de salón, ¡Nos vemos luego! (El puercoespín se marcha como si nada dejando a Sonic y los demás deteniendo a Shadow y Knuckles)

**Moraleja:** Nunca olviden que si van a contratar a alguien para realizar una tarea, deben de contratar a alguien que sepa hacerlo.

**Moraleja 2:** Si van a algún lugar…asegúrense de que sea el lugar correcto, nunca saben que problemas o líos pueda causar que se equivoquen de lugar.

_**Comentarios del autor.**_

Bueno amigos, de momento hasta aquí llegan los disparates erizados, la razón por la que decidí hacer esto fue para hacer reír. Quería ver si podía escribir algo gracioso así que…ojala al menos les haya hecho sacar un leve jajá, si tienen alguna idea d algún disparate no duden en decírmelo en su Review.

**Shadow:** (Ve a Máster) ¡Ahí esta! (Llegan Jet, Storm, Knuckles y Rouge, todos miran muy enojados a Máster)

**Knuckles:** (Tronándose los dedos) ¡Destrúyanlo!

Todos persiguen a Máster y este empieza a correr.

**Máster:** (Corriendo) Bueno…esto es todo por ahora, cuídense y nos leemos luego…si estos no me matan jeje…

**¡CHAOS CONTROL!**


End file.
